Time-division duplex (TDD) methods emulate full duplex communication over a half duplex communication link. In particular, signals that are communicated from a first device to a second device occur on the same frequencies as, but at a different time than signals communicated from the second device to the first device. Typically, one direction of communication is referred to as the “downlink” direction (and the corresponding signals are referred to here as “downlink signals” or “downlink communications”), and the other direction of communication is referred to as the “uplink” direction (and the corresponding signals are referred to here as “uplink signals” or “uplink communications”). For example, in some systems, separate downlink and uplink timeslots or sub-frames are assigned.
Many systems use TDD for communication. For example, some implementations of the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 standard use TDD for communication of wireless radio frequency signals. For example, the Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WIMAX) Forum has promulgated implementation profiles based on IEEE 802.16 that use TDD. In one such WIMAX profile, the amount of time assigned to communications in each direction is dynamically allocated. In other words, as the amount of uplink data increases more bandwidth in the form of a larger sub-frame is allocated to the uplink direction.
In order for successful communication between devices in a TDD system, the devices need to synchronize when they switch from communicating in the downlink direction to communicating in the uplink direction and when they switch from communicating in the uplink direction to communicating in the downlink direction. Otherwise, signals will be lost due to interference or missed because each device was not switched to the same signal direction. The IEEE 802.16 standard specifies the use of global positioning system (GPS) receivers to provide a precise time reference for synchronizing each device. Moreover, the IEEE 802.16 standard also contemplates that each device has the ability to demodulate and decode IEEE 802.16 frames and sub-frames in order to extract information indicating how long each of the downlink and uplink sub-frames will be. The extracted information is also used to determine when to switch communication directions.
In some applications, a distributed antenna system (DAS) is used to relay signals between a first device and a second device in a TDD application. For example, in one such distributed antenna system, downlink RF signals from the first device are received at a donor antenna located on the roof of a building are down converted to an intermediate frequency (IF) signal by a hub unit and distributed over transport cabling (for example, optical fiber, coaxial cable, CATV cable, twisted-pair cabling) to a remote antenna unit located within the building. The downlink signals are then communicated from the remote antenna unit to the second device. The downlink IF signals received at the remote antenna unit are up converted back to the original RF frequency and radiated from a remote antenna. Similarly, uplink RF signals received at the remote antenna are down converted by the remote antenna unit to IF signals and transported over transport cabling back to the hub unit. The uplink IF signals received at the hub unit are up converted back to the original RF frequency and radiated from the donor antenna. One example of such a distributed antenna system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,157,810.
However, such distributed antenna systems are often not suitable for use with TDD RF transmission schemes (such as TDD WIMAX implementations). For example, conventional distributed antenna systems are typically designed for use with frequency division duplexing (FDD) systems (such as Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) and code division multiple access (CDMA) cellular systems). Moreover, GPS receivers typically do not work (or do not work very well) inside of buildings. Furthermore, such distributed antenna systems typically do not demodulate and decode the RF signals that they distribute.